So, Who Stole the Marshmallows?
by Pyrasi
Summary: The Gravitation crew and the Harry Potter crew. Camping. TOGETHER. With a crackpot hippy and a girl who thinks she's a princess from the Netherlands. Ooooh, Pyra... You've surely gone mad.
1. And Thus It Begins

So, who stole the marshmallows? 

By Pyrasi

…You know, I'm taking a great risk by writing this HP/Gravitation crossover. After all, how many Gravitation fans _actually_ like Harry Potter?! Sure, pretty much everyone's read J.K. Rowling's over-commercialized series THAT SHOULD NOT, BY ANY MEANS, HAVE MOVIES TO GO ALONG WITH EACH AND EVERY FRIGGIN' BOOK (…cough), but c'mon. Gravitation is… Well, Gravitation. Extremely and utterly the opposite of Harry Potter, to make an understatement. But oh well, I can try, can't I?

Right.

Onward ho! Insanity ahead! –Bounce- ****

* * *

"Uh, excuse me? I must've heard wrong. Did you just say we're going _camping? _In the middle of some unknown forest in _Japan?!_"

"No, Malfoy, I'm afraid ya heard quite right," Hagrid said, grinning happily despite the other's bitter attitude. "Ain't it a grand idea?"

"CAMPING?! Are you out of you're petty little _mind_, you oversized imbecile?!" Malfoy screamed. "This _must _be against some kind of law. My father will hear of this!!" he threatened, his usually pale face turning redder by the second.

"Not comin'? Ah, well, you'll just have 'ta fail this class then, lad. And I can assure ya, Professor Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic fully permit this trip, so you've got nothin' to worry about." Hagrid replied, still rather cheerful. This was his big chance to teach the kids about some _real _magical animals, and he wasn't going to let anything get to him, even a ridiculously-blonde son of a Death Eater with as much enthusiasm towards animals as a puddle of rotten milk.

Hagrid's lack on annoyance, of course, caused Malfoy to become even more furious. "My father's got connections, you know! If anything happens to me, he can sue you're big ass off and all the way to Azkaban, you troll!" he yelled, voice practically dripping with rage and venom.

Hagrid frowned a bit. "20 points off of Slytherin fer disrespect." He said, then proceeded to ignore Malfoy completely and continue his lesson about Ramoras(1).

In response to this, Malfoy proceeded to sit in a corner and pout for the rest of the class.

* * *

"Did you guys see the look on his face?! HA! He was _fuming!_" Ron declared merrily, trudging back to the Castle with his best mates. "Father's gonna sue you!" he continued, in a mock-baby version of Malfoy's voice. "Jesus, what a daddy's boy!"

Harry was nearly falling over from laughter. This was just the thing he needed to cheer him up, after Malfoy put silver and green streaks in his hair as a new-school-year prank (definitely a wonderful way to start off his last year in Hogwarts, don't you think?). He glanced up at Hermione from his bent-over position, only to notice that she wasn't laughing at all.

"Hey, Hermione, what's the deal?" he asked her. "Thought you'd be thrilled to see that git fail to piss Hagrid off, for once."

Hermione kept gazing forward, a dream-like expression on her face. "Huh? Oh, that… Well, I dunno, maybe…" she trailed off.

Ron walked in front of her and started waving his hands frantically in her face. "Um, earth to Hermione?"

She ignored him.

"Hermione!"

Ignored.

"Heeeerrmiiiooooneeee…"

Nope, still ignored.

"HERMIONE!!"

La dee daaa… Ignored.

"OH MY GOD, WE HAVE A POP QUIZ IN ASTROLOGY TOMORROW!!"

This seemed to get her attention. "WHAT?! How do you know?! On what?! Movement patterns, solar systems, month and planet relations, weather and planet relations-"

"Calm down! No quiz! I was kidding!" Harry hurriedly cut the frantic girl off. "What's up with you today, anyways? You're not one to space out often, as far as I can tell."

Hermione sighed thoughtfully. "Well, I've been thinking about this trip thing… It seems like a wonderful idea, to learn about foreign animals and their behaviors and mannerisms and-"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Get to the point, Herm."

Hermione glared at him. "Well, what I'm trying to say is, though this is a great opportunity… Don't you think it's a bit odd? After all, we've never had a field trip before, except to Hogsmead, which is understandable, it being rather close. But long distance trips… as far as I can recall, and I _have _read _Hogwarts: A History_, you know… no one has!"

"Eh, quit bellyaching over it," Ron replied idly. "Dumbledore and the Ministry said it was OK, right?"

Hermione sighed again. "I know, but still… I can't help thinking something will go wrong…"

"Y'know, if you keep going on like this, you'll spoil all the fun. What can get better than this?! We get to miss school, _and _somehow learn something in the process! Roasted marshmallows… Mmm…" the redhead's face wore a dreamy expression as his mind drifted off to candyland.

It was now Hermione's turn to roll her eyes, and Harry decided that it would be appropriate for him to join in as they walked off to the greenhouses for Herbology.

* * *

"YUUUUUUUUKIIIIII! I'm home!" Shuichi shouted as he practically skipped into the living room. "And I have some really good news, too!"

Yuki ran his hand through his messy blonde hair. "The label finally dropped your band? Good, now Japan won't have to bear hearing any more of your crappy songs."

"Waaaah, you're so _mean_ to me!" Shuichi sobbed. "Why can't you be nice for once?!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "I'm just _kidding_, retard. What is it?"

Shuichi grinned. "We're going caaaaamping!"

The other raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"K-san got us on a reality TV show about camping with Nittle Grasper for publicity!"

"…"

"We get to go camping, _and_ have a TV crew document it! How cool is _that?!" _

"…"

Shuichi wasn't give up that easily. "AND GUESS WHAT ELSE?! We get to bring GUESTS!"

"…Let me guess. You want me to come?"

(Oooh, a reaction!)

The pink haired singer nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Whoop dee frickin' doo. It sounds like _perfect _fun," Yuki deadpanned, "but I ain't comin', kiddo."

Shuichi put his best puppy-dog face on (and he was damned good at it, might I comment… Practicing in front of mirrors _does _help, apparently).

"Pleeeaaaaase?"

"No. I've got a deadline to make."

"Aw, c'mon, you always ignore deadlines anyways!" Shuichi countered, flashbacks of Yuki's editor stressed and pissed off coming to mind.

Yuki sighed. "Look, you remember the _last_ time you went on that cooking show thing…" he trailed off, remembering the trouble the media caused after it.

The singer frowned. "But, it'll be different this time! After all, we've got nothing to hide." He walked over and hugged the irritated novelist.

Said irritated novelist rolled his eyes dully. "They can always make something up, y'know. Those media guys are more bloodthirsty than you'd think."

Shuichi clung harder. "Yea, but we got through it last time, right?"

"…Yea, except-"

"So you'll come, riiiiight?"

"Listen, I-"

"Good!" Shuichi stated happily and walked into the kitchen before the other could utter a word.

Yuki sighed. Knowing Shuichi, he reasoned he didn't really have a choice but come. Unless, of course, he got Tatsuha to go instead of him, but who knew what havoc his maniac brother would cause of there? (especially if Ryuichi was coming. Ye gods, that makes it even worse). _Hopefully I'll come out of this camping shit at least half conscious, _Yuki thought to himself grimly as he followed his lover into the kitchen to make sure he wouldn't cut his head off with any of the butter knives.

* * *

(1) – an animal I got off my book about Magical Animals. Heehee, yep, for those of you who don't know, there actually _is _one. Mine's in Hebrew. XP whee, special.

* * *

Well then, I am officially done with the Prologue! –throws confetti- ah, dear readers of mine (hopefully, I have some dear readers to address), how innocent this story must seem to you now. Oh, but it'll get much more interesting. Much, _much_, more interesting. Can you say, train accident? Can you say, crack smoking hippy? Bwahaha. I have plans for you, dearest fanfic. Yes I do. –pats said fanfic lovingly-


	2. Of Insane Drivers And Portkeys

So, Who Stole the Marshmallows?

By Pyrasi

Well, I'm on to the second chapter! Or the first, rather, since the last one was a prologue (hence the shortness). Gaspie, I got five reviews! Thanks guys! Though I'd like to clear up on something I said last chapter: no, I do not hate Harry Potter, I think it's a wonderful series, just… The movies kind of ruin it, in my opinion. You can't really imagine what any of the characters look like anymore without the actors of the movies coming to mind. And yea, it _is _pretty over-commercialized. I mean, just a few days ago, I saw Harry Potter BUBBLE BATH in the store. Bubble bath! For Harry potter! Ye gods! –shakes fist-

…Ahehehe. OK, sorry 'bout that. On with the story. Myep.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ahahaha! Take that, Slowy McSlowpoke!" K yelled in a frightfully deranged manner at a poor old man driving innocently along the side of Bad Luck's band vehicle. While the man was simply driving peacefully to his home three streets away, K (being well, himself) decided that the senior citizen was trying to race him, and sped the van right about ten above the speed limit, passing cars like mad and burning marks on the roads.

As a result of this, Shuichi was clinging to Hiroshi's shirt as if he just saw a ghost (or in this case, was about to become one). "K! STOP THE DAMNED VAN!!" he yelled hysterically, fearing for his existence.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! I'M ABOUT TO WIIIIIN!!"

"Who cares about – AAAAAAAAAH WATCH OUT FOR THE STOP SIGN!!!" Suguru shrieked.

"…If we ever come out of this alive, I swear I'm going to murder you for making me come." Yuki said bitterly as the car took a powerful swerve. The novelist flinched and held onto the handle of the door tightly for dear life.

Sakano was in such a state of panic, he couldn't even scream.

But the ever-logical Hiroshi, who would probably stay sane even if the world was splitting apart and a giant taco was attacking his house, concluded that it wouldn't do him any good to ask his nutty manager to slow down. "K!! HOW LONG UNTILL WE GET THERE?!"

"…I dunno. Where are we going again?"

The guitarist slapped himself on the forehead. _Stay come, Hiro, staaaaay calm… _"The forest, K, the forest!! For the reality show!!"

"…Ohoho! I know where _that _is. No need to worry." K said lightheartedly. But despite his calmness, the others couldn't help but worry that something was about to go horribly wrong…

…Along with, of course, the whole we're-about-to-crash-into-a-freaking-car-and-die thing.

* * *

"Alright, now, I assume you've all been taught 'ta use a portkey, right?" Hagrid asked his class, holding up a bunch of old boots. "It's really simple, so no need 'ta worry if ya haven't. Each group of ya will stand around one of the boots and hold onto a part of it, and it'll transport ya to the camping site. Understand?"

The students nodded in unison, suitcases and duffle bags by their sides.

"Good!" Hagrid said cheerfully. "Now all that's left to do is divide ya into camping groups." He put down the boots and picked up a shabby old witch hat, much like the sorting hat Dumbledore had in his office, only… Well, smellier. "See, I've got some pieces of parchment with numbers on it. I'll pass it around 'ta you kids, and each of ya will pull out a piece of parchment. The number ya get is the number of the group you'll be in."

After finishing his little speech, so to say, the half-giant passed the smelly hat around, each student's nose crinkling as they reached into it and pulled out a scruffy piece of parchment. Immediately after, they rushed over to their friends excitedly to see if they were in the same group, Hermione, of course, being no exception.

"HARRY! I got a five!"

"Same here!"

"Oh, good! How about you, Ron?"

"Yep, five!"

"YES! Who else got a five?"

Harry looked around. "Hey Seamus! Dean! What did you guys get?"

They both looked rather dull. "I got a three," Dean said miserably. "Stuck with Crabbe and Goyle."

"Agh, that sucks! Give 'em both a kick in the nuts from me." Ron said grimly. "What about you, Seamus?"

"Well, I'm with Parvati and Ginny, so I'm okay, I guess." He replied, and turned to the chubby freckled boy to his right. "Which group are you in, Neville?"

But Neville didn't have a chance to reply, as Hagrid had called his students over.

"Okay, I'm going to call out the group numbers, and when I get to the group yer in, I want ya 'ta raise yer hand. Number one…"

* * *

"I simply cannot _believe _that out of all people to get stuck with on this idiotic camping trip, I have to get stuck with you, Weasel, and the know-it-all mudblood!" Malfoy groaned as he brought the group's boot (slash portkey) over.

"Oh, gee, and I suppose you think that we're all chipper and dandy about this, eh?" Ron said sarcastically. "Well, I've got news for you: you are, by far, the last people on earth we'd want to go camping with. Got it?"

"WELL AT LEAST YOU'VE GOT YOU'RE BLOODY FRIENDS WITH YOU!!" Malfoy yelled at the redhead. "I've got fucking no one! _No one!" _he shook his fist angrily at nothing in particular.

"You _deserve _it." Hermione stated coldly.

Malfoy scowled at her, and was just about to reply when Hagrid cut him off.

"Everybody, gather around your boots and each place a hand on them! The portkeys are about to be activated!" the bearded half-giant declared merrily, clearly very excited.

Harry looked at the portkey and hesitantly placed a finger on it, his other hand gripping his suitcase tightly. Since his experience with the trophy in the tournament two years ago, he never quite came around to trusting portkeys fully. As the portkey was activated, he felt his feet lift off the ground as the world around him spun and spun, slowly disappearing into nothing but a blur…

* * *

"Oof!"

"ATCH ERE OO UT OR EG!!"

"Whaaaat?!"

Malfoy pushed the weight off his mouth and coughed. "I said, WATCH WHERE YOU PUT YOUR LEG, WEASEL!"

Said 'Weasel' spit out a chunk of dirt. "Well, it isn't _my_ fault that you don't know where to land, dumbass!!"

"Ugh, for Merlin's sake! Stop fighting you pair of dunderheads!" Hermione scolded the two boys and scanned the area. "Harry! Harry! Can you hear me? Where are you?!"

"I'm right here!" a voice from above was heard. Was it god? No! It was the boy who lived, helplessly stuck in a tree.

Hermione looked up in horror. "Oh my god… HARRY! Don't worry, we'll get you out of there! …Eventually!" the bushy-haired girl started pacing around recklessly. "Oh, heavens, what're we going to do _now?!_" she muttered to herself.

"Calm down, Herm!" Ron held her shoulder tightly to stop her from tripping over a tree branch. "We'll get him out of there! …Eventually! Um… It'll be fine! Just fine… Yea…" he didn't seem quite 'fine' himself.

Malfoy smirked. "Yes, I mean after all, now that Potter's stuck in a tree, we won't have to bear his reckless habit of being noble and feeling obligated to save every damned person on the planet! Sounds fine to me!" he added cheerfully. "Think of the positive outcomes!"

"SHUT UP, MALFOY!" Hermione retorted heatedly. This was not good, definitely not good at all. As she looked around, searching for a way to reach her friend up in the tree, she realized that aside from him, Ron, and Malfoy, she was completely alone. No Hogwarts students in sight.

…Well, it appears that things have gone from not good at all to worse. And as you may have already concluded yourselves, this didn't do her panic attack much good.

"Oh no! No no no no NO! …RON! WE ARE COMPLETELY _ALONE!_" Hermione took hold of her redheaded friend and shook him back and forth by the shoulders.

"Agh, get off me!" Said redheaded friend (who wasn't feeling all that 'friendly' at the moment) pushed her off.

..And then the words finally sunk in.

"…WHAT?!"

Apparently, he had just noticed as well. Oh, what sillies they are.

Hermione racked her brain for a solution to this… slight malfunction. "Harry, can you see anyone from up there?! Any Hogwarts students at all?!"

"…Nope."

"LOOK HARDER!!"

He jumped from the sudden harshness of her voice (surely that can't be good; he _was _in a tree, after all), then squinted his emerald eyes in an attempt to find anything living and non-furry in the area. "Um… No… I don't see… WAIT! There's this square thing back there... A van, I think… and there are people coming out of it! But… They don't seem to be from Hogwarts…" He squinted his eyes more. "In fact, one of them has pink hair…"

"Pink… Hair?" Hermione was utterly confused.

Ron was equally perplexed. "Hermione, what's a van?"

"I'll explain later." She replied hurriedly, and turned her focus back to her prisoner friend. "HARRY! Do you think you can call those people over here?!"

"I can try!" the tree's captive yelled back down, and proceeded to fill his lungs with as much air as humanly possible.

* * *

"We're heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!" Shuichi yelled as he opened the door to Bad Luck's band vehicle and got out of the car as fast as not only humanly possible, but animally possible, in fear that K would start the van again.

Sakano was almost in tears. "K… Please… _Please… _Don't ever, _ever _drive. _Ever." _He took a breath of fresh hair. "Ahh… Sweet, sweet freedom..."

"How the hell did you guys manage to hit success with that lunatic for a manager?!" Yuki yelled frantically, pointing at K.

Hiroshi sweatdropped. "Oh, we get by… Somehow…"

As the group was recovering from a near-death experience in the hands of K (and as K himself was searching for butterflies, for some unknown reason… Secret butterfly admirer, perhaps? Sure had me fooled), the Nittle Grasper vehicle entered the small clearing they were in, and out came Tohma, Ryuichi, Noriko, and... Tatsuha.

…Yes, Tatsuha.

Yuki was surprised, to make the understatement of the century.

"Tat… Tat… TATSUHA?! WHAT THE _HELL _ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Ryuichi grinned happily, oblivious (as usual) to the other's frenzied state. "He's the guest I brought along!" he said.

Now Yuki was _really _confused. Pulling aside his dear, sweet brother, he asked him, "So, what's the deal, eh? Bribe, blackmail, or torture?"

"…Er, what?"

"How did you manage to get Ryuichi to bring you along with him?!"

Tatsuha smiled widely. "I asked!"

"…You _what?!"_

"I _asked!" _

"You… Asked…"

Tatsuha nodded.

Yuki groaned. It was _so_ characteristic of his brother to take advantage of another's innocence. What would his sadistic sibling do _now_? For all he knew, he could turn Ryuichi into his sex slave. _Well, I guess there really isn't much I can do at this point, _the novelist thought to himself bitterly. _I'll just have to keep an eye on the little criminal… _

Suddenly, a voice was heard from a near part of the forest. "HELLOOOOO?! CAN YOU HEAR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened.

"Is that… English…?" Hiroshi questioned.

"OVER HERE! OVER HEREEEEEE!!" the unknown voice from above (nope, still not god) called.

"Must be the camera crew," Tohma said knowingly. "Maybe one of them was recruited from America. We'd better get over there."

Since Tohma was usually freakishly right about things, the rest of the group followed him to wherever he was going. However, when they got there, they were surprised to find not a camera crew, but a pale, blonde boy fighting a redheaded, freckled one fiercely, a girl with bushy brown hair pacing back and forth, clearly in a serious state of dread, and a voice coming from a tall tree.

…Luckily, pretty much everyone spoke English (or at least, some mutated form of it)(1).

"Umm… Excuse me?" Suguru looked at the group of teens in front of him, clearly more than a little confused.

Said group of teens froze. "Ahehehe… Erm, sorry about that…" Hermione chuckled nervously. "Uhh, my name is Hermione Granger, these are Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley," she pointed at the two boys who were previously fighting, "and, uh, the person who was yelling from up there is Harry Potter… He's, erm, kind of stuck in a tree."

That, obviously, didn't really help clear up the situation, something that was pretty evident due to the other group's blank stares.

Seeing this, Hermione continued. "We were _supposed _to go camping with a bunch of other people from our school, but… Something went wrong in the… Um, transportation," she hesitated a bit after remembering that the people in front of her were most likely all muggles, "and now we're pretty much lost."

"Lost?!" abruptly came a cheerful voice from a cluster of bushes to the far back. "Oh my gosh, then we can like, totally help you!"

"Yea, man, just chill…" came a somewhat out-of-it voice from the same direction.

Moments later, a young, blonde, blue-eyed, and impossibly pretty girl appeared seemingly out of nowhere, an older girl wearing a bandana and tye dye galore by her side.

"Hi! My name is Marilyn-Susana!" said the blonde girl, jumping up and down as she spoke. "And this is Squirrel Greenwood! We're like, gonna have _so _much fun! Hee hee!"

...Well, what an 'interesting' situation we have here.

* * *

(1) – hey, Tohma, Yuki, and Ryuichi all lived in America at one point, and I heard that the English language was part of the Japanese curriculum, so I can get away with them speaking the language. XP put away the torches, please and thank you.

Well, 'tis the end of our chapter! Cheers! –sips her martini- oh, the joys of writing this fanfic. It's great fun, I assure you. Great fun indeed. Again, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews! You guys are the ones that give me that extra bit of motivation I need to actually update! –hands reviewers cookies- chocolate chip. You like? If you're lucky, I might hand out lemon tart in one of the later chapters. I gotta make some lemon tart for my French project (don't ask, please).


	3. Of Guns And Dutch Royalty

So, Who Stole the Marshmallows? 

By Pyrasi

Gaspeth! The third chapter is officially _here! _Well, not really, since I'm just about to write it and by the time I finish two days will probably pass (yea, I'm that slow. What's it to ya? Eh? Wanna make something of it, punk?). But oh well, we can ignore that, right? Good. Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews! You guys are wonderful! Superb! Rockin' da house, yo! (note: I would never, _ever _say that in real life. I'm just feeling all uppity and hyper, due to all the Halloween candy I've just consumed. Hence, craziness might ensue. Hoo boy).

…-sweatdop- err, well then! On with the chapter!

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Hiro said, scratching the back of his head, puzzled by the current situation (and how in the world and beyond he got into it, for that matter). "You two are girl scout leaders? From _Canada_? Who came to Japan with your troops to go camping on Mount Fuji? …Err, isn't that a 3776 meter high volcano?"

"Sure is!" Marilyn-Susana said cheerfully, munching on a Granola bar (courtesy of Squirrel, who, oddly enough, had a duffel bag full of them).

"So… Wouldn't it be kind of a bad idea to go there?"

The young girl blinked naively. "Hmm… Hadn't thought of that..."

Hiro raised an eyebrow, pondering about the security of Canada's Girl Scouts organization.

"So, erm… Where are your troops, then?" Suguru was trying hard to make sense of everything that had happened, but so far, he seemed to be failing miserably.

"Well… We were on a train… And then part of it made a click sound and went far, faaaar away from the rest of the train… And now we dunno! Pass the pretzel bag!" Marilyn grinned happily and delicately popped one of the salty snacks into her mouth.

…As she continued to eat, anyone in the 'happy little group' who had at least a drop of common sense in them proceeded to stare at the girl, questioning in their minds if she hit her head falling off the train, or something along those lines.

"…So, what are you going to do _now_?" Hermione broke the silence. It was getting a bit awkward, sitting in a circle like they were, without a clue what to do next.

"Umm… Now, I'm gonna put another pretzel in my mouth! These things are yummy!" Marilyn giggled, accidentally dropping a pretzel onto the ground "Aww, darn! Now it's all icky! I'm not touching _that!_"

"Marilyn, think about the trees, man…" Squirrel walked over to the pretzel, picked it up carefully and putting it in a plastic bag with a recycling sign on it. "Littering is bad… 'Cause like, an animal might choke on the garbage… And like, we need to be in harmony with the natural world… And yea…" she trailed off, eyes having a distant look.

Hermione laughed nervously, not really sure what to do with herself at this point. "Um… Uh, what about the Girl Scout troops that were with you on that train? Aren't you worried for them? After all, you two were… well, separated from it. Was there another responsible adult on the train? …And how do you two plan on getting back?"

Marilyn paused her pretzel feast for a moment, expression turning mildly thoughtful. "A responsible adult? Um, there _was _that person who was driving the train… He had the _cutest _doggy suit! So fluffy!" she squealed in delight.

Hermione took that as a 'no' to the responsible adult question.

"Well… What do you plan to do about the girls?! I mean, they're in a foreign country, all alone! It's you're responsibility to take care of them, after all! Think of their _parents_!!" Hermione went from being tongue-tied to enraged in a matter of seconds, wondering why young children would be put in the hands of these… people. Dog suit? That was going too far.

"Chill out, dude... They're probably, like, fine…"

"And what makes you say that?!"

"Take life in ease, man… Worrying ain't worth it… Mother nature is like, takin' care of 'em now…" obviously, Squirrel was a very logical person.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. _People these days, _she thought to herself bitterly as she turned to Ron, a sort of pleading expression on her face.

(…Wow, you _know _something's wrong when Hermione looks to Ron for comfort in a nutty situation.)

But much to her dismay, Ron was staring at Marilyn in awe, and from what Hermione could tell, that was _not _the holy-crap-you're-fucking-insane kind of awe.

"She… She… She's a… Veela…" he suddenly stuttered, eyes nearly as wide as saucers.

_Now _Hermione was _really _mad. Her anger was suitably expressed with a slap on Ron's cheek. "RON!!! HOW IN THE _WORLD _CAN YOU LET YOUR HORMONES TAKE OVER AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! UGH!!" she buried her face in her hands, mumbling something about being lost and missing Mother's special turkey feast for thanksgiving.

"Err, no need to panic," Tohma said, sweatdropping. Clearly, the camera crew was _not _about to arrive, so he decided to take matters into his own hands, considering everyone else was either off their rockers or… well, just not doing a thing. "I suppose we should set up camp, and gather some wood for a fire. We can sleep on the matter and come up with a way to get out of this mess tomorrow, when our thinking is a little clearer. I say we organize ourselves into groups and start preparing everything."

Sakano was practically glowing with pride._ Mr. President always knows what to do, _he thought to himself, once more feeling incredibly lucky to work in NG.

…Y'know, I've always suspected that Sakano built a shrine for Tohma… He may even consider himself a Tohma-ist. Who knows?

* * *

"Whee! Camping! I hope I get to share a tent with Yuki-kun…"

Malfoy swore he could see little hearts in Shuichi's eyes as the pink-haired singer said this, and needles to say, he found that just a _little_ creepy.

"Woah, dude! It's like, a badger!" Squirrel stated joyfully as if she had found gold, running after the furry creature.

"Hey Squirrel! Come baaaack!" Shuichi yelled pleadingly. "Help us collect wood! I'm getting splinters! Owwie…" he rubbed his thumb tenderly.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. Pink hair, hearted eyes, high voice, whining over splinters… To him, the boy seemed as queer as can be, and it was making him uncomfortable. Picking up another piece of wood and sticking it in his sack, he wondered how he was going to get through this little camping trip, if he was going to get through it at all. _I can see it now, right in The Daily Profit: Draco Malfoy, son of the respectable Lucius Malfoy, died a week ago in a freak camping accident, surrounded by annoying do-goody Gryffindors, a pair of mentally ill Girl Scout leaders, and a bunch of Japanese locals with abnormal hair colors, _he thought to himself.

But a loud shriek from in front of him cut his morbid train of thought short. He spun around, wondering what had happened and exactly how it was going to affect him, only to realize that Shuichi had dropped an especially large piece of wood on his foot. Seeing this didn't have any influence on his state of being whatsoever, Malfoy continued to pick up scraps of wood, rolling his eyes at the boy.

But, said boy kept sobbing pitifully, and after approximately thirty seconds, Malfoy decided that he had to do at least _something _about it.

"You really suck, you know that?"

…Yes, that _something _was throwing a half-assed insult. Could've been full-assed, but Malfoy didn't want to waste his vocabulary.

Shuichi blinked. "Actually, Yuki says I'm really bad at it."

"…What?"

The boy sighed. "I try, but he _still_ says I can't do it right! Tatsuha offered to teach me, but getting help from him would mean being unfaithful to my Yuki…"

At that, Malfoy decided it was silly to think seeing hearts in one's eyes was creepy, since this, by far, took the cake (and a few chocolate bars, to boot. Possibly a candy cane). This in mind, he proceeded to get as far away from the singer as possible without loosing track of the campsite.

…Clearly, Shuichi wasn't very familiar with the fine art of English slang.

* * *

"WATCH WHERE YOU AIM THAT THING, K!!"

"Oh god oh god oh goooood I am _never _coming out of this alive…"

"AGGGH, FUCKING BIRDS!! TAKE THAT!!"

Wisps of smoke rose into the otherwise clear forest air as K added to the wonderful sounds of nature by shooting a pair of birds who were, for some mysterious reason, 'disrupting the fragile process of putting up tents.' But, as usual, the trigger-happy maniac had gone just a tad overboard with his shooting, and, well, forced poor Hermione and Hiro to duck and hide for cover.

"FORGET ABOUT THE BIRDS K, WE'VE GOT TENTS TO BUILD!!" Hiro yelled, hoping that his manager would listen to him this time.

"Ah, s'ok, the birds are already gone," K replied happily, evidently proud of his work. "Y'know, we can use 'em for dinner…" he turned to the small tree Hermione was crouching under. "Hey, kid, can you go fetch those birds over there?"

Said 'kid' wrinkled her nose in disgust, but, a little afraid to argue with K at that moment, she obeyed without an argument.

"'Kay, just tie this rope around this piece of wood, and I'll hammer it into the ground." the manager said, handing Hiro a scruffy old cord, a hammer in his other hand. As he pounded the wood into the ground, Hiro, who was watching the task being done, started to wonder. There were only four medium-sized tents… but there were just about sixteen people. Which meant… _Oh, crud… _The redhead groaned inwardly, realizing what arguments would arise about who'd be sharing tents with who. Shuichi would obviously want to go with Yuki, but he had a suspicion that _Tohma_might want to go with Yuki as well… But _Sakano_would probably want to go with Tohma, which would make Tohma, Yuki, Sakano, _and_ Shuichi share a tent… He shuddered at the thought of Sakano and Shuichi together, both of them being rather jumpy. And if _they_ were to go together… _He _would be stuck with K (who slept with his gun), Tatsuha (who would probably try to do something 'funny' to Ryuichi in his sleep), and Ryuichi himself (and who knew what kind of sleeping habits _he _had?! Or if the hyperactive pop star slept at all, for that matter)… But then, what about the Girl Scout leaders and the other kids? The guitarist's head spun at the thought of all the combinations.

"Err, here they are." Hermione said in a slightly disgusted tone, one of her hands holding her nose and the other holding two dead birds. "Are you _sure _you want to eat them…?"

* * *

Harry sighed and rested his chin on his knees, hugging them to keep from getting cold. The fire Tatsuha and Ryuichi had started (which nearly burned down the forest, much to the dismay of Squirrel) was large indeed, but even its flickering wisps of heat couldn't keep poor Harry warm. He was, after all, rather skinny, and his last good warm sweater was ruined by Dudley as a birthday present last summer.

"Hey Harold!! You look really cold! Want a blanket?" Marilyn walked over to Harry, handing him a pink quilt with glittering rainbows and unicorns.

"Uh, it's Harry," the young wizard said, eyeing the blanket.

"Oh, OK Archibald!" the girl 'corrected' herself. "Well, do you want it or not? It's a _special _blanket. One of my royal maids gave it to me as a present."

"Royal… maids?"

Marilyn grinned. "Yup! My royal subjects like me lots!"

"…_You_ have royal subjects?" Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure do! I'm Princess Marilyn-Susana Oralie Etincelle, soon to become ruler of the Netherlands!" flipping her perfectly-groomed hair, the girl's eyes seemed to sparkle as she revealed her royalty.

…The group stared. And stared. And stared some more, for good measure.

Until Hermione broke the (rather awkward) silence, that is.

"You're… Royalty?"

Said royalty nodded, delicately putting yet another pretzel into her mouth (pretzels and snacks was all the group had, since they decided against eating the birds K shot, for obvious reasons).

"So… If you're a Dutch princess, what were you doing in Canada, leading a Girl Scouts troop?"

"Oh, well, mixing with the commoners is always a good thing. I like to see how you peasants are doing from time to time." The princess replied, clearly believing she was doing an immense favor to the world around her.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. _She's got a nice body, but the girl's dumb as a rock, _he thought, taking another smoke from his cigarette (his second pack, already. Tsk tsk).

Ron's eyes were beyond saucers at this point. "Princess… Veela… Netherlands… Marshmallow…" he mumbled, undoubtedly bordering incoherent.

Seeing this, Hermione began turning redder by the second. _Oh wonderful, the dumb bimbo thinks she's a princess! _she thought, a wave of anger coming upon her. The prefect suddenly fumed at the thought of having to deal with this girl (and Ron's behavior around her) for even a minute longer. She wasn't the type to feel such hatred to those she didn't know very well, but this girl... This girl seemed to be an exception, for whatever reason.

"Um… Herm… I think you're a bit too close to the fire…" Harry said as he eyed his friend's face, slightly worried.

"…What? Oh, sorry Harry," Hermione laughed nervously. "I was just… Um… Yes, I think moving away from the fire a bit will do…" she continued, backing away from the clump of flames.

"Say, who's got the marshmallows?" Ryuichi (who had been completely oblivious to the situation so far) asked cheerfully.

Marilyn blinked. "Marshmallows? I think Squirrel has the marshmallows."

Squirrel looked up from the line of ants she was observing. "Yea, I got a ton of marshmallows, man… They were like, for the troops…" she dug into her bag, pulling out packs of Granola bars, sunflower seeds, pretzels, a ukulele(1), some Green Party posters, and other assorted items.

As the group stared wide-eyed at her bag, wondering how in the name of the laws of physics she could fit everything in there (well, those who paid attention in class and actually knew what the laws of physics were, at least), Squirrel made a horrifying announcement.

"Dude, like… The marshmallows are gone…"

Ron looked like he was both ready to cry and burn the forest into ashes when the announcement was made. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHERE DID THE MARSHMALLOWS GO?!"

Squirrel blinked behind her sunglasses (…sunglasses? Ye gods, it was almost pitch black outside). "Dude… Like, chill man… It's just marshmallows…"

Ron groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Just marshmallows… Just marshmallows…" he muttered to himself, the realization that he was stuck in the middle of nowhere with no sweets slowly sinking in. "They were the only damned thing that could make this stupid camping shit better, and now they're _gone_…"

Suguru rolled his eyes (gasp! So did Malfoy! What a coincidence). "Look, if you sit there and whine about food, we are going to get absolutely nowhere." He stated coolly. "I suggest that you get up and refrain from feeling sorry for yourself, because we still have the matter of choosing tents and getting out of here to figure out."

At the sound of 'choosing tents', everyone (including Ryuichi) perked up and listened.

This was it. This was when who would spend the night by who's side, who would suffer who's snoring and drooling, and who would get to see who's eccentric pajamas was going to be decided. It was the moment of decision, the moment of anticipation, the moment of _truth_…

…And it will be revealed, when we continue on to chapter four.

* * *

(1) – for those who don't know, it's a type of guitar. –cough-

* * *

Bwahaha! A _cliffhanger! _Fear the evil authoress! –shakes a pitchfork- …Erm, yes. Anyways, you have _no idea_ how glad I am to finish this chapter! Sure, it was fun to write, but it was giving me quite a bit of trouble. Yarr, I hate writers block. I hope it comes out OK. Sorry if it was OOC, guys. I try, I try… And it can be hard, with all the homework I get. But anyways, it's time to give out the candy for the reviewers! Sadly, I don't have any lemon tart at the moment, but I do have miniature gingerbread houses. Enjoy!


	4. Of Vague Breakfasts And Misplaced Bags

So, Who Stole the Marshmallows? 

By Pyrasi

Aaaaand… I declare my writer's block officially one hundred percent OVER! Aren't you glad? Yes? No? Whatever. I sure am. This fanfic's a joy to write, what with all the crazy stuff I can stick in here (bwahahah!), but it really sucks (no, not _that _way, you bunch of perverts) when you just can't seem to put all those crazy ideas into words. So yea. Okay, I'll stop rambling and get on with it already. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! Gaspshock&horror, twenty-something of 'em already! Never thought I'd go past five.

…No, seriously. And I didn't say that for the sake of telling a sob story regarding low confidence, either. So ha.

* * *

Yuki buried his head in his pillow, desperately trying to get _at least_ a few seconds of sleep. Not that this task was all that easy, seeing that he had to bear Shuichi and Ryuichi's delighted shrieks as they played some game with Kumagoro and a packet of crayons. And furthermore, he was keeping an eye (or somewhat of an eye, anyways) on Tatsuha; thus, sleep seemed to be an impossible dream at that moment.

So how did Yuki end up in a tent with those three, you ask? Well, Ryuichi insisted on sharing a tent with Tatsuha and everyone's favorite pink haired ball of energy (as I like to call him), who insisted on bringing the novelist along, and how could said novelist refuse when _Tatsuha_ was going to be there too? The boy was _bound _to try something less-than-orthodox (and to think he was a monk, ye gods) on _someone_, namely Ryuichi, who was (despite his outer appearance) a very powerful person… and Yuki _really _didn't want his brother to get in trouble with the law (again), because he himself, no doubt, would have to bail him out. _How the _hell_ did I end up in such a messed up family? _Yuki thought to himself, momentarily ignoring that he wasn't quite every mother's dream.

Things weren't going much better for Hiro in the tent next door. Between attempting (and failing) to calm Sakano down, struggling to get K to put a safety lock on his 'dearest' revolver(1), and hopelessly trying to ignore that Marilyn, who was used to large king sized beds, was sprawled across half the tent (leaving him no sleeping room whatsoever), it was a bit hard to get some shut eye. _I hope that Hermione girl is enjoying herself, _he thought to himself bitterly. Hermione, who was still frustrated with Marilyn's…'special affect' on Ron, insisted on the blonde girl not sleeping with the Hogwarts trio, which was the whole reason Marilyn ended up in Hiro's tent in the first place.

…Unfortunately, that was also the reason Hermione was sharing a tent with Malfoy. Needless to say, she was _not_ happy.

"Malfoy, shut _up!_" Hermione practically screamed, angrily glaring at the pale blonde as he smirked.

"Well, it isn't _my _fault you decided to bring something so… Hmm, how do I put this? Oh yes, _Revealing_. Is it possible that maybe you wanted to impress your fellow peers? I'm sorry to inform you, but you simply _must_ bear the truth: it isn't working."

Malfoy's smirk grew wider (and curiously malevolent) as he watched Hermione's face turn about three different shades of red in a matter of seconds. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, YOU SLIMY GIT, IT WAS THE ONLY THING I HAD!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I, OF ALL PEOPLE, WOULD WANT TO… TO _IMPRESS _ANYONE?!" the prefect huffed. "I'm impressive enough. I do _not_ need to dress like a slut to be liked."

Malfoy snorted arrogantly. "Oh, sure. And that's precisely why you're still single, right? Too… _impressive? _Hah!"

Ron and Harry held Hermione back as he lunged at Malfoy, who gaped for a moment and crawled to the other side of the tent quickly (or as quickly as he could while on hands and knees, anyways). He had experienced a few… 'attacks' from the girl in the past, and he wasn't quite in the mood to experience yet another.

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were (somewhat reluctantly) trying to prevent the Hermione from committing murder. "Hermione, beating him senseless isn't going to solve anything!!" the boy who lived shouted.

"Well, let me do it for fun then!!" the prefect yelled back.

Harry thought about the possibility for a moment (the vision of Malfoy laying in a bruised, disjointed lump seemed rather appealing), before coming back to his senses. "HERMIONE! LET IT GO! We need to get some sleep if we want to have enough energy to head back tomorrow!!"

Hermione stopped struggling. "Fine, fine…" she muttered and slipped under her sleeping bag, huddling to shield herself from the cold.

* * *

"Hnn… Whaaa?" Hiro rubbed his eyes and blinked from the sudden daylight, the sensation of cold steel on his flesh. _What's that thing on my face? …and why's it pointing at my forehead…?_

…Then, it hit him.

"AHHHH!! K, DON'T AIM THAT THING AT ME!!" Hiro backed up hastily, only to stumble into Marilyn's unconscious body and fall on his back.

"Oww…"

K lent the boy a hand and pulled him up, chuckling. "Well, it's your fault for not waking up, y'know. Had to make you get your lazy ass out of bed _somehow_."

Hiro grunted, aching to tell K that he was part of the reason he didn't get any sleep, but deciding against it. Looking around the tent, he noticed that a certain someone was missing…

"Hey, where's Sakano?"

"Over here!" Sakano replied cheerfully, literally prancing around and putting herbs and hot water into little paper teacups. "I'm making breakfast!"

Hiro stared. "Woah man, didn't know he was such a morning person…" he mumbled, more than a tad surprised to see the usually conservative producer(2) so… bouncy. In a rather creepy way, it was like watching a black-haired Shuichi with glasses and a suit.

Fortunately, Hiro's moment of questioning his producer's sanity was interrupted by a loud yawn from Shuichi, who drowsily crawled out of his tent and stood up, stretching. Apparently, there _was _a time when the boy wasn't being spastic: the morning.

"Hnn… Wha… Whazferbreakfast…"

Sakano stopped arranging the food on the little paper plates for a moment. "Oh, good morning Shindou-san! I'm making cooked apples, granola bars and tea." He smiled, pleased with the fact that he managed to make breakfast (or a vague version of it, at least) in the middle of nowhere.

…Shuichi, however, didn't seem to share the pleasure. "Whaaa?! I want those American bread things… Mmm… What're they called again… Waffasomethin'…" he sat (slash collapsed) on a tree stump and rested his chin between his knees.

Sakano was a bit hurt, but continued to 'cook' nonetheless, Tohma in mind. _Seguchi__-san needs his breakfast, or he gets cranky… _he thought to himself, somewhat tenderly. How does he know what Tohma is like without breakfast, you ask? Well, I suppose you can only imagine, since I'm not quite sure myself.

Suddenly, a yelp was heard from a tent nearby.

"MALFOY, MAY YOUR EYES GET PECKED OUT BY RAGING CROWS!! I HOPE YOU FALL DOWN A WELL AND DECAY MISERABLY FOR _ETERNITY_!!"

"AGH, GOD GRANGER!! IT'S JUST A PAIR OF PANTIES!!"

The four Hogwarts students came out of their tent, Hermione looking absolutely furious, Ron and Harry looking… just a _little _nervous, and Malfoy having a bit of a lump on his head.

And once more, the group stared, something they seemed to be doing a lot of lately. Gee, I wonder why?

"Aheh… Erm, sorry about that…" Hermione apologized, the nervous look Ron and Harry had on their faces appearing on hers, once she realized what she had just done. "We, um… confused bags."

The Slytherin, who couldn't care less what the Japanese strangers thought of him, glared at Hermione spitefully. "I could've done without the smack on my head, thank you very much. Egad, it was an accident!"

Momentarily forgetting her embarrassment, Hermione glowered back. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU BASTARD!! IT'S NOT LIKE MY BAG WAS NEAR YOU, WAS IT NOW?!"

"WELL GEE, I'M _EVER_ SO SORRY FOR NOT HAVING SUPERNATURAL ABILITIES TO IDENTIFY ALMOST IDENTICAL BAGS IN THE DARK!!" Malfoy retorted sarcastically.

"Hey, um, calm down you guys," Hiro said, sweatdropping. He really wasn't in the mood for teenage drama (would _you _beif you were stuck in a forest?). "Let's just forget about whatever happened in there and eat the, uh, breakfast." He continued, eyeing the plates Sakano arranged in a circle. Random fruits, cooked with bottled tap water, over a manmade fire, along with granola bars and random herbs found in a hippy's bag… Oh yes, everyone's dream meal.

And speak of the devil (or hippy), out from her tent came Squirrel. She seemed to be nice and freshened up, but Tohma, Suguru and Noriko, who came out into the open along with her, seemed to be on the verge of toppling over.

…Apparently, the environmentalist didn't have very good sleeping habits. Did she snore? Did she drool? Did sleep talk incoherently about peace, love, and Nader? Take your pick, folks.

Sitting around like a dysfunctional little family on a camping trip, everyone ate the breakfast Sakano prepared, which was surprisingly bearable. Gasp!

But after finishing, the 'family' was faced with a small problem: they had no clue whatsoever what to do next.

Well, except for Tohma, because he was… well, Tohma. I think this goes without saying.

"Alright, after thinking it over a bit, I came up with a solution that would, I believe, be best for all of us: obviously, the producers of the show had given us the wrong location of where the filming was going to be done, so I say we head back to our vans, and drive back to Tokyo. There, I will contact the producers, and we can report Marilyn, Squirrel, and you students to the police as lost. Hopefully, they will be able to do something about it. Sounds good?" he asked. Of course, it was barely a question, for he knew in advance that he would be agreed with, in that Tohma-ish way of his.

As he predicted, everyone nodded, Sakano wiping away a little tear in pride (such an emotional little bugger, eh?).

* * *

"Omigod, iiiiick! It's a beetle!" Marilyn squealed as she clung tightly to the first human she could find, namely Tatsuha.

…He seemed to be rather content with a young female hanging onto him for dear life. Hey, he might be totally and completely bent on Ryuichi, but that doesn't mean he can't have time for the ladies, right?

"K, are you sure you know where we're going?" Yuki questioned, annoyed beyond reason that he had been walking through a bug infested chunk of forest for hours on end, all to get to a van.

"Don't worry, Holmes, I remember _exactly _where the car is." The manager replied happily. "Just a few left turns and we're there!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow impatiently. "You said that half an hour ago."

"AH! HERE IT IS!" K stated, completely ignoring the novelist's statement. "We just have to take a turn around that tree and we're there!" he concluded contentedly.

If it wasn't for the fact that this had been the fifth time he said that in the past hour, everyone else probably would've been content too. But unfortunately for them, this was far from the case.

…Not that they had much of a choice but to reluctantly follow him, since he was the only one who 'knew' where they were in the first place. Sigh, what a silly idea it was to put him (of all people!) in charge of the location and driving.

* * *

After what seemed like decades of searching, the group finally returned to the pseudo-campsite.

"God, we are _never _going to get out of this…" Ron slumped onto a tree stump miserably. "Stuck in an unknown forest with a bunch of insane foreigners who don't even have a pack of marshmallows to spare… There is no hope for life…" he groaned.

Harry wanted to comfort his best friend, but frankly, he had no idea how; the situation seemed rather unpromising.

Marilyn, of course, remained unfazed. "Come on you guys, cheer up! It's gonna be soooo much fun! We can sing camp songs, and eat pretzels around the fire, and do each other's hair, and make up cool Native American dances, and and aaand… STUFF!! Yea!" she cheered for no reason in particular.

"Well, we'd better start a fire again…" Suguru said grimly, ignoring the Dutch princess. "It's getting late… Who will gather the wood?"

"Oh! Oh! Me and Yuki will!" Shuichi said about as happily as he could while being hopelessly stuck in a forest. The singer was a strong optimist, and thus he decided to make the best of the situation.

…Well, the best of it for him. As much as Yuki loved the pink haired boy (though he'd never admit it), all he wanted to do was get as far away from the group as possible and smoke. But, not having the energy to argue, he reluctantly got up, legs tired, and followed Shuichi out of the clearing.

* * *

"So, what's your name again, kid?"

"Oh, um… it's Hermione… And you're Noriko, right?"

Noriko winked. "Yep. Nice to meet ya."

"A pleasure to meet you too." Hermione grinned happily, glad to see that at least _someone _in this insane little group was friendly.

"Sorry ya had to get stuck with our lot, of all people," the Nittle Grasper bandmate said humorously, peeling a carrot for the upcoming dinner... thing. "We've probably scared you students shitless, eh?"

Said student laughed nervously. "Err, well, I admit the situation is a bit… odd... But I wouldn't say that. We've probably done our fair share of peculiar things." She smiled a little.

"What _was _that panties bit, anyways?" Noriko raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Hormones getting a hold of you bunch?"

Hermione blushed. "Oh, well… Umm… Err…" she mumbled something about bags in the wrong places and sick, annoying Slytherins.

Noriko chuckled. "Well, if you think that's bad, just wait 'till you get to know Tatsuha a bit more. The boy's a downright whore sometimes."

The bushy haired girl's eyes widened a bit, for she not used to people calling guys… whores. For obvious reasons. _Maybe it's some kind of a slang mix-up, _she thought. "W-what do you mean by a… a…" the student stuttered, trailing off.

Noriko sighed and shook her head. "You know Ryuichi?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Ryu…?"

"The one with the pink bunny."

"Oh, him."

"Let's just say Tatsuha's a bit… obsessed with him. Seriously, he'd do anything to get him in bed. He even dressed up as Yuki once to get his phone number!" Noriko snorted, remembering that particular incident (which she half caused, along with Hiro). "Not to mention he used to sleep with Yuki's girlfriends all the time, once he was done with 'em. And I think he tried to screw Shuichi once… Possibly Hiro too, but I'm not sure…"

Hermione gawked, eyes beyond saucers (or bowling balls, even. House elf look? I think so). She didn't reply to that, deciding not to converse much with anyone from that scary lot of foreigners. _Ye gods, didn't their mothers teach them manners?! Or dignity at the very least?! _She thought, utterly disturbed. _To think, sleeping around so much… And with _men, _too! _She went back to arranging Squirrel's plastic plates and putting cooked carrots on them, the happiness of finding someone friendly fading away into disgust.

Noriko blinked at her. _Gee, I wonder what I said…_

* * *

"Owwie!" Shuichi yelled, sniffling a bit. "I HATE CUTS! STUPID STICKS!" the spaz kicked one into the dust. "Yuuuuki, will you make it better?" he asked, making his famous (or infamous, rather) puppy dog face.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "_Another _one?! This is cooking lessons all over again…" he went over and kissed one of the many fresh cuts. "There, happy? Yeesh."

Shuichi nodded, and lifted another log. _You know, maybe this isn't so bad after all… _he thought to himself. _Camping is fun! And forests are all pretty and romantic… _

After a few moments of silence, Shuichi spoke up again. "Wow, the sky looks really amazing!"

Yuki looked up at the reddish-pink sunset above them, eyes widening slightly at its brilliance. "Yea… It is…" he agreed quietly.

"Say, what do you think would've happened if the camera crew actually came?" Shuichi questioned, more to himself than anyone. "We wouldn't have a chance to be alone… There'd be camera's following us all over the place… This is much better…"

Yuki thought about it for a moment. The boy had a point; and Yuki _did _like his privacy. Though there was not much privacy in a tent, he could at least take a walk in the woods without being disturbed. The atmosphere was rather inspiring, actually. He was about to reply, when suddenly, the rustling of leaves was heard.

…And out of the trees came a bear.

Wow. Talk about unlucky.

* * *

(1) – it's a type of gun. Probably obvious, since K-san is the one in possession of it, but… you can never be to sure.

(2) – he's the producer, right? –sweatdrop- man, I'm so bad with details. But oh well, you forgive this poor idiot, right? XP

* * *

Bwahahaha! I cut off a semi-emotional moment, and with the entrance of a carnivorous forest creature, at that! I'm so proud. But anyways, time for the chapterly (…not a word, I know) handing out of food for the reviewers! This time, I have muffins. Banana nut muffins, too. Say, do you guys know the muffin man? He lives in New Jersey. A bit involved with the mafia there, I heard… Dun dun dun… Oh, the drama!

…-cough- don't ask. Please.


End file.
